


Coup

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When just talking on the phone isn't enough.





	Coup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent to me -- "Try harder next time."

**Try harder next time.**

Mycroft Holmes rolled his eyes after he read the text from his fiancé. He was in Washington, DC on behalf of the CIA and had just gotten back from a dinner with the other bigwigs. Being an unsocial sort, he had been bored out of mind and thus highly reluctant to “network,” something he had just told Sebastian.

**It’s a nation of goldfish,** he texted back. **Civility is all they’ll get from me.**

A minute later, his phone rang. Mycroft couldn’t help a smile when he saw who it was. “I thought we were texting.”

“We were,” Seb said, the grin in his voice evident. “I missed your voice.”

“I missed yours too,” Mycroft admitted. He leaned back against the wingback chair by the fireplace. “How was your day, love?”

“Just fair. I got a contract on some guy running against a pol in Russia. I turned it down, of course.” He had gone straight before they started dating but was still offered jobs. “I gave Anthea the details, I’m sure MI-6 can do something with them.”

“Thank you, I’m sure we can.”

“But enough of that,” Seb purred. “What are you wearing?”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “We are not having phone sex, Sebastian.”

“You’re no fun,” he muttered. After a moment, he asked softly, “When are you coming home?”

“Not soon enough,” Mycroft sighed. “The end of the week.” There was a knock on the door. “Someone’s at the door, probably housekeeping.”

“Actually,” Seb said, grinning, “I got you something.”

“Room service?” Mycroft asked, surprised. He went to the door and opened it.

Instead of room service, it was his fiancé, grinning like he just pulled off the coup of the century.

“What are you doing here?” Mycroft asked softly, his eyes wide.

“I couldn’t go another day without you,” Seb murmured as he came into the room then pulled Mycroft into his arms. “What do you say to a little incentive for being more social?”

Mycroft chuckled. “I would call that most agreeable.”


End file.
